Pansy and the Fairy Princess
by Gamma Orionis
Summary: Luna turns up to Draco Malfoy's costume party as a Muggle fairy princess and Pansy dresses as... well, herself. What a perfect combination. Written for nearlyconscious on LiveJournal and rated M for a reason.


Author's Notes: Written for nearlyconscious on LiveJournal, who requested "_Luna/another girl of her gen wearing dominos at a Ball, partially-clothed sex. Optional voyeurism/exhibitionism."_

Warning: All above mentioned kinks, plus inappropriate use of a fairy princess wand.

)O(

Luna's innocence made Pansy crazy.

She didn't know how any girl could be as infuriatingly sweet and serene as Luna was. It _had_ to be false – a façade put on to confuse and amuse other students. Pansy looked at Luna and saw a girl with the mind of a child who had no concept of the real world, of social obligations and norms, and she thought that it was surely _impossible_ for someone to be sixteen years old and still not understand the world. Pansy was _sure_ that Luna was, in private, as sinful as she.

At least, that was what Pansy hoped.

She hoped that Luna was as sinful as she because then she would be able to justify her lust.

Lusting after a girl as stupid and innocent as Luna felt _wrong_ – sick, almost _creepy_, in a way – but if it was all just an act, then Pansy would not need to feel any guilt.

That was what Pansy told herself while she lurked by the doors outside the Malfoy's ballroom and waited for Luna to arrive.

She had been the one who had said that Draco ought to invite Luna to his Halloween party. He had been confused and asked why and she had simply shrugged and said that it would be a laugh seeing what sort of costume Looney came up with.

When she finally did arrive, Pansy was not disappointed.

Luna was wearing a very short, very frilly blue dress and her arms and hair were woven with ribbons. A small pair of wings was affixed to her back and she was carrying a stick with a star on the end. A blue, lacy mask that matched her dress hid her eyes and the top half of her face.

"And what are you supposed to be?" Pansy asked, eyeing Luna and trying not to think about how _very_ pretty that mask looked on Luna.

"A Muggle fairy princess," Luna said, apparently unfazed by Pansy's sneer. "What are you?"

Pansy looked down at herself and shrugged. She had dressed in a clingy black dress, leather gauntlets and tall black boots but hadn't really given any thought as to what sort of costume it was supposed to be except _Pansy Parkinson._ The only part of it that was any different than what she might wear on a regular day was the small mask that she had affixed to her face – not _terribly_ different from the one that Luna was wearing, except that hers was plain and black where Luna's was decorated and white.

"A dominatrix," she said. It was the first thing that popped into her mind.

Luna nodded seriously. "You make a very good dominatrix, Pansy."

_Yeah, I do, and if I had my way, you'd _know_ it…_

The very thought had Pansy soaking through her knickers.

"Could I… have a word with you?" she asked abruptly. "In… relative private?"

"Of course." Luna smiled brightly and twirled her stick between her fingers.

"What _is_ that?"

"It's what Muggles think fairy wands look like," Luna explained brightly, smiling at it. "It looks a bit silly, I suppose, but it's ever so pretty, don't you think?"

"Mmm." Pansy wasn't thinking at all about how pretty it was. She was thinking about what she'd like to do to Luna with it… "Come with me," she added. She grabbed Luna's wrist and pulled her down a hallway, pushing her into one of the Malfoy's guest bedrooms.

"Yes, what is–" Luna started, but before the words were out, Pansy had grabbed her by her arm and wrenched the wand out of her hand. Luna gasped a little and pulled back automatically, but Pansy ignored her rather feeble attempt at escape. She was throbbing between her legs and she wanted Luna _now_.

"Hold _still!_" she ordered, and, in one smooth movement, forced Luna facedown onto the bed. She wriggled, trying to escape, but in doing so, all she managed to do was get her skirt to ride up around her hips.

Pansy made a purring sound.

Luna wasn't wearing knickers and she let out a soft moan when Pansy laid a hand on her smooth, pale ass. Pansy noted, with pleasure, that juices were already dripping down Luna's inner thighs.

"Oh… _my!_" gasped Luna. And then she added, "Oh!" as Pansy forced the handle of the fairy princess wand deep into her asshole.

"Oh _Merlin!_" she cried and Pansy let out a short, breathless laugh.

"You're not so innocent now, are you, Lovegood?" she panted, forcing the wand in and out and making Luna moan with every stroke. "Not such a sweet, innocent little girl now, are you?"

"I- was never- innocent!" Luna cried. She rocked her hips back against the wand. "Oh, _more_, Pansy, please, _more!_"

Pansy groaned, pumping the wand in and out of Luna's tight ass. Luna arched back against it, groaning loudly and shamelessly, until Pansy couldn't take it anymore.

She yanked Luna upright – making her stumble a little – then threw herself down onto the bed. She pulled up her skirt and yanked her knickers off, then spread her legs as wide as they would go. Before she could even give an order to lick, Luna had bent down and buried her face between her thighs, eagerly licking and swirling her tongue around Pansy's clit. The lace of her mask caught not unpleasantly in Pansy's pubic hair.

Luna had one arm braced on Pansy's thigh and the other behind her, fucking herself with her wand. There was blood on the handle but from the way Luna was acting, Pansy could only assume she didn't care.

Then the door of the guest bedroom opened.

Luna didn't notice, too busy working at Pansy's cunt, but Pansy did, and she stared at Draco, who had stepped in and was gazing at the girls in shock. His eyes fell immediately on Luna's ass and Pansy grinned, then raised a finger to her lips, indicating to be quiet.

"Stop!" Pansy ordered, and Luna jolted up. Her hair was a mess and her mouth covered in Pansy's juices and her mask skewed on her face.

"What- is it- Pansy?"

"Sit on my face," Pansy breathed. She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, flicking it back and forth a little. "Sit on my face and eat my cunt, Lovegood… you know you want to."

"Yes," Luna said, moaning and throwing her head back in ecstasy. She squeezed her small, pert breasts through her dress, then scrambled forward, threw her leg over Pansy's face, and sat down against her mouth.

She tasted delicious, salty and fruity and sweet, and Pansy flicked her tongue against her while she reached around to twist the wand, which was still deep inside her ass. Luna moaned and then let out a soft gasp and Pansy groaned and arched when she felt Luna's tongue against her clit again.

Pansy worked hard at Luna's cunt, licking and jamming her tongue in, all the while twisting and fucking her ass with the wand, and she had never felt such incredible, intense satisfaction as she did when Luna let out a scream and a jet of hot liquid gushed into Pansy's face. Luna's scream sent vibrations right into Pansy's core and she arched off the bed, forcing herself against Luna's face as a deep, intense orgasm washed over her.

There was a moment of silence while Pansy's body heaved and quivered and she could still hear Luna panting and moaning quietly, then Luna whispered, "Draco really liked watching that."

Pansy moaned softly in response. If it had been anyone else, Pansy would have been surprised that she was so nonchalant about having been watched, but Luna Lovegood clearly had no sense of shame.

_All the better_.

She pulled the wand out of her – eliciting one last, breathy moan – and then pushed her off and sat up, adjusting her mask so that she could see properly, for it had slipped out of place while Luna was rocking against her face. She could see Draco leaning against the doorframe, and there was a wide grin on his face and come all over his hand.

"I did," he said, eyeing Luna and Pansy appreciatively. "It's not often that a boy goes into a room looking for an extra set of silverware and finds a pair of girls eating each other out…"

"Seeing you watching made me come in Pansy's face," Luna said. Pansy felt a small blush rise on her cheeks on Luna's behalf, but neither Draco nor Luna seemed at all embarrassed by the statement.

"Why don't you join us?" she continued, then looked at Pansy. "If that's all right?"

"Oh, it _is_," she purred.

"Well…" Draco said, smirking a bit at the girls, "this party's going to be a lot more fun than I had expected…"

"And that, Draco," Pansy said, still a little breathless, pushing her sweaty hair back from her forehead, "is why I wanted you to invite Looney Lovegood."

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
